Torpe Silencio
by neko-chan lee
Summary: ¿serias capaz de callar?...¿ de no decir nada?...¿ de mentir y no escuchar nada?...aun sabiendo que, lo vas a perder...es mas valioso que tu vida misma...cross nr y sk yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Torpe Silencio…

Bueno este es un crossover de naruto y shaman king! Y por cierto es yaoi! Así ke a los ke no les guste el yaoi...no lean!...porke se traumarían xD...ahora con el fic! nOn!

100 sasunaru y horolen…ya estan advertidos…

Capitulo uno…La razón y El corazón…

Nos encontramos en la aldea oculta de la hoja..conocida como konoha, en este aldea estaba repleta de muchos ninjas…la mayoría no eran fuertes…pero había algunos que sobrepasaban la fuerza de un nivel normal de chakra y esos eran naruto uzumaky, el es un chico de tez morena de unos hermosos y grandes ojos color como el cielo mismo, una sonrisa en cantadora y un lindo físico, su color de pelo era rubio no muy común en ese parte, era de un carácter muy amable y cariñoso y mas con cierta persona, que es su amigo-rival, que es sasuke uchiha, el en cambio es de tez blanca… muy blanca diría yo…sus ojos son simplemente hechizantes, son de un color negro muy profundo, su cabello era de color negro como sus ojos y lacio, con verlo te daban ganas de tocarlo..digo su cabello xD … su físico era la de todo un hombre, era como decirlo…simplemente perfecto, su carácter…mmm…bueno no era tan bueno como el xD …es de esas personas que se encierran en su mundo, a nadie permite acercarse a el suficiente y sobrevivir, pero últimamente sentía una sensación extraña hacia ese lindo kitsune que tenia como amigo-rival…no sabia exactamente bien lo que sentía, pero por eso mismo por el miedo a saber que realmente sentía por el…ahora lo trataba de la peor forma posible…cada vez que tenia oportunidad, lo humillaba, lo dejaba de la peor manera posible, y el pobre rubio…cada vez que le hacia eso el moreno, sentía un enorme vació en su corazón y sentía que su cariño que le profesaba al pelinegro, el solo se burlaba de el, y el siempre acababa con el corazón destrozado…

El pequeño kitsune iba muy contento paseando por las calles de la aldea, con su monedero de ranita en la mano, tenia planeado ir a comer ramen, para que así su día estuviera estupendo nn, llego al lugar y se sentó en la barra y le pidió al comerciante que le diera el plato de ramen mas grande nOn!...estaba muy contento, hoy nada le podía salir mal…o eso creyó…justo cuando le habían traído el ramen un señor que estaba sentado al lado de el se cae, para el lado donde estaba nuestro kitsune y esto hace que el ramen que iba a disfrutar nuestro querido rubio se le derramara todo encima de el…

kkkyyyaaa! Esta caliente-por andar haciendo escándalo se cae de el banco y un poco de ramen que quedaba en el plato se le vació en el pelo- kyaaa…quema!

Justo en ese momento iba pasando cierto moreno por el lugar y vio como ese uzurantonkachi (así le gustaba decir xD) intentaba como podía quitarse de encima todo ese ramen…además para que si ya se había quemado…pero el moreno empezó a pensare cosas del rubio se miraba muy lindo desde su perspectiva…"que demonios estas pensando sasuke" se dijo así mismo…y por haber pensado así…el rubio pagaría….así que llego a su lado, vio como todavía el rubio se estaba quitando el poco ramen que tenia sobre su cabellera…cuando el moreno agarro el tazón con el resto del ramen y se lo hecha todo encima al pequeño kitsune…y este nomás chilla otra vez….y voltea para ver quien había sido el que había hecho eso…elevo su mirada y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos negros

Sasssukee..?-dijo el pequeño zorrito…sintió como algo se rompía en su pecho…-poorr quee hiciste esoo ssa…asu…kee?-decía con voz temblorosa y agachando su mirada que fue oculta con sus rubios cabellos-que he hecho para que me trates así sasuke?...dime que te hice…por favor…dime!...acaso…acaso por quererte me tratas de esa forma!-dijo muy enojado, valiéndole un pepino el lugar donde estaba- es por eso verdad!..Solo por que te amo…solo por eso verdad- dijo mientras se aproximaba al moreno, ponerse a la altura de este y verlo directamente a los ojos….el moreno ..por un momento se sintió nerviosos..Pero poco le duro…por que después, volvió a su personalidad fría de siempre y le dijo….

Hasta que utilizas tu cerebro uzurantoncachi….y si …esa es la razón…yo te aborrezco mucho…para mi eres de lo peor naruto…no se como me amas o por lo menos eso es lo que dices y me sigues a muchas partes…que esperas que de la tarde a la mañana yo! Me enamore de ti…jejeje..estas muy equivocado…te digo por que..-dijo mientras se acercaba al pobre naruto que no pudo aguantar tantas palabras de odio dirigidas a el, que tubo que agachar la mirada, mientas el peli-negro, se acerco hasta que susurro unas palabras , completamente cargadas de odio y desprecio…- por que yo!...jamás me fijaría en alguien …tan repúgnate como tu maldito..zor…-no pudo continuar ya que naruto le pego un muy fuerte puñetazo en su cara, volteo para ver a naruto y acabarlo de una vez por todas…pero lo que vio..jamás pensó ver esa expresión en le rostro del kitsune..esa mirada estaba llena de odio…mezclada con tristeza..nunca pensó ver esa cara en naruto…y lo peor era que esa mirada era dirigida…a el…se quedo tan sumido en sus pensamientos , que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se acerco a el, ya que con el puñetazo el dio unos pasos para atrás…ya cuando sintió al rubio muy cerca de el ya era muy tarde…ya que escucho unas palabras muy frías por parte de naruto para el…esas palabras fueron como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón…y luego vio con sus ojos que estaban muy abiertos, como el rubio se alejaba y se iba corriendo a quien sabe donde…pero esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez…

_-sabes sasuke…yo antes sentía algo muy hermoso por ti..pero hoy me di cuenta que si, soy un idiota, por haberme enamorado de ti, por sentir esto, por sentirme en el cielo, sabiendo que jamás deje el infierno, por haberme ilusionado con alguien quien me odia…pero ya se la verdad…y ya no sufriré mas por ti sasuke, ya no pediré alas estrellas por las noches por tu bien, ya no sentiré estupidas mariposas cuando te vea…ya no me temblaran las manos, cuando vea que tu te acercas...eso ya jamás sucederá…por que para mi este día...tu Uchiha Sasuke…moriste… y sabes que mas murió este día…mi corazón…ya que tu lo mataste…-_

_Pvo sasuke ("")_

Y después se fue y yo me quede como estupido parado en ese lugar…solo logrando ver tu espalda, que ahora se perdía con la multitud, no sabría explicar, como en este momento me encuentro...no sabría explicar como en este momento me siento…solo se…que siento una muy fuerte presión en le pecho, una que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía…y aun no se porque?...o tal vez si solo que no quiero darme cuenta,-"no no quiero sentirme mal, por haberle hecho eso al uzurantonkashi, no, no lo acepto, todo fue su culpa, si el fue el dobe y no yo, si así es…entonces porque me duele tanto el pecho…no lo entiendo…yo tan solo..yo…"-después solo corrí para si aligerar mi culpa, pero se que ella jamás se ira…

En otro lugar realmente muy lejos…yo diría que no pertenece a este mundo, o a otra dimensión òó…porque en realidad asi es xD…o tal vez no…el punto es que estaba muy lejos ok òó….xD (si quieren pueden olvidar lo de arriba no era nada importante solo olviden xD)

Bueno nos encontramos en Tokio, mas acertadamente en fumbarioka, ahora recorremos el lugar, vemos a lo lejos un edificio el cual se ve que es un poco viejo afuera se ve el letrero que dice "pensión En", mientras observamos la pensión, se ve que sale de ella un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, este era de cabellos violoncelo, con un extraño peinado, con unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, mas bien parecidos como los de un neko, pero si observabas su mirada, notarias que esta no mostraba nada, solo se le veía que traía el ceño fruncido, su figura era delicada, pero sin quitarle ese toque de masculinidad, era realmente hermoso (¬)

Lo que este no sabia , es que lo venia siguiendo una persona, era un joven mas o menos de la misma edad del violoncelo, pero un poco mas grande, el era muy diferente al primero, el tenia el cabello de un color azul y en la parte de la nuca lo tenia negro, su peinado era en forma de picos, sus ojos eran de un color negro, pero si los veías de cerca podrías ver, que sus ojos eran de un color azul muy oscuro, su mirada irradiaba mucha inocencia, pero raramente mezclada con picardía, su figura era totalmente masculina, sus músculos estaban bien marcados, el también era muy atractivo….(¬)

Mientras seguí al chino, nunca se dio cuenta, en como lo miraban, las muchas chicas, que iban pasando, estas se sonrojaban mucho, pero como no…si primero vez aun chino tan apuesto de unos ojos hipnotizantes y lego después que te recuperaste de, ver a alguien así, ves a otro chico igualmente de guapo, pero diferente, con sus hermosos ojos azules oscuro, es simplemente para dejar de respirar (xD), el muy inocente ainu, ni se daba cuenta de eso xD…

El violoncelo, no si quiera se había dado cuenta de todo, ni siquiera que lo iban siguiendo iba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos…llego aun parque, lleno de arboles (pos claro ni modos que de que ¬¬U…), se escabullo entre las ramas de los arboles (y dale con lo mismo ¬¬U), hasta dar con lo mas escondido del parque…

Pvo Len

" no se que demonios me pasa…argg…ese maldito ainu! ..Solo me da problemas..No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza…cada vez es mas difícil, poder ocultarme de el…porque cada vez mas siento, que no puedo estar lejos de el…que cada vez lo necesito mas y mas…y eso no puede ser, como me pudo pasar esto a mi! Demonios …yo quisiera…quisiera….por una vez…solo una vez…ser feliz…pero eso es imposible…yo no debo ser feliz…o por lo menos no con el…porque se que solo lo dañaría mas y mas…para eso es lo único que éxito!...solo para dañar…matar…exterminar!..argg…como desearía no ser yo ahora, pero que se puede hacer….pero solo se una cosa…lo único que me puede salvar de caer en este abismo…eres tu…horo horo…mi horo…"

Fin pvo Ren

Mientras el chino aun se lamentaba en su mente, no veía que una sombra se empezaba acercar a el, y se miraba muy sospechosa, el de ojos gatunos, no se dio cuneta hasta que fue muy tarde …

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!-grito la extraña sombra xD

Y el pobre chino termino, por el susto en el suelo, agarrándose el pecho, gracias a su anormal respiración…pero después vio quien había sido y su ceño se frunció muy notablemente y una vena marcaba su sien…

Pero que demonios te crees! Puercoespín!-dijo todo sonrojado, pero aun con mucho enojo

Nada solo jajaja!...quería burlarme de ti un poco jajajaja!- se retorcía en el piso xD o mas bien el la tierra xD

El neko no decía nada solo miraba el piso o la tierra, como quieran llamarlo xD, sus cabellos violoncelos le cubrían su mirada, así que el norteño, no sabia que mirada tenia el chino

Que pasa len te comía la lengua el ratón jajajja, el ratón que gracioso jajajaja- seguia revolcándose, pero ninguna señal de vida por parte del chino- hhay al pobre del neko, le comieron la lengua, pobrecito jajajaja, hay lencito, eres todo un caso,- len pensaba que ya era suficiente, "cállate" pero…- no puedo creer que tu seas el gran y grandioso len tao, si tu! Jajajaja, de ese tao no quedo nada jajajajajaja, solo eres un pobre neko orgulloso- "ya detente horo, o tal ves te arrepientas" pero…-y sobre todo un perde…- no pudo continuar ya que el "neko orgulloso" le propino un golpe en la cara- len…

Eres un idiota horo, no eres nadie para decirme esas cosa , entiendes, aquí el perdedor eres tu, entendido, desaparece de mi vista ahora! Estupido!- le dijo con una frialdad, pero trataba de controlarse, aunque…-que demonios esperas ya lárgate, o te matare aquí mismo!

Len…lo siento…yo no quería solo…-decía muy avergonzado- len…yo…

Vete!...o que…quieres que te diga todo lo que eres tu ehh!- decía con una voz tratando de no exaltarse

Pero len…-decía suplicante

Tu lo quisiste asi, sabes horo eres un bueno para nada, no se como fue posible que TU, te cobertiste en un shaman, jajajaja, esa es la mejor broma que eh escuchado, como es posible que un PERDEDOR como TU, por que dejame decirte que TU si lo eres…no se como pudes existir tu, que solo eres una escoria, o mejor aun, ni siquiera puedo comparar una escoria contigo, no mereces la pena..-dijo dandole la espalda- ahh y por cierto lo digo por la pobre escoria, y ahora porfavor desaparese- esto lo dijo de la peor manera posible haciendo que el pobre del peli-azul se sintiera como una basura…

El norteño, tenia la mirada baja, sus hermosos cabellos azules, le tapaban la mirada, pero aun si dijo algo…

Lo siento len, por lo que hice, pero solo estaba jugando, sabes que no haría las cosas si no hay un motivo, lo único que hice fue seguirte para decirte , que me voy – len solo abrió muchos los ojos, y fijo su mirada en el ainu, pero no logro ver el rostro del norteño- ayer recibí una carta de hokkaido, era mi padre, quiere que regrese a la montaña, dice que ya es hora que regrese, que ya me haga cargo de liderar a la tribu, y tan solo quería despedirme de ti antes- el neko no sabia, que pensar el norteño, se iba a ir el…el…- así que quería darte esto, antes de irme, lo hice yo mismo, espero y te guste …-dijo extendiendo su mano, dejo a la vista, un pequeño paquete, que lo envolvía, una papel morado, con un lindo listón dorado, para después ponerlos en la mano del neko- bueno, es todo me voy, adiós len….- y luego se alejo del lugar, con la mirada baja

Mientras que le neko se quedo, ahí en medio de los árboles, tratando de asimilar, lo ocurrido, no podía creerlo , el ainu se iba, por dios se iba a ir, a lo mejor nunca lo volvería a ver, nunca lo volvería escuchar, eso quería decir que…"esto debe ser un sueño, si eso es, un estupido sueño, pero y esto…" dijo mientras veía , el pequeño paquete que se encontraba en su mano "que será" lo abrió y se encontró con un collar de madera tallada , tenia extraña forma, a de ser por lo de la tribu pensó, lo que le llamo la atención es que, tenia escrito algo, acerco su mirada gatuna para ver y lo que leyó, lo dejo muy sorprendido, voltio su mirada al cielo y después hacia al frente, talvez , aun lo podía alcanzar, y si se apresuro, y corrió , con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, trataría de encontrar al peli-azul, y hablar con el, paro ver si un milagro ocurría…" que baka soy, no, ni siquiera eso lo puedo comparar conmigo, yo..Soy…tan……tan…arggg…estupido, no se como te pude decir esas cosas, yo soy completo y total baka, demonios, me merezco la muerte, yo creo que ni siquiera bastaría eso para castigarme, por lo que le hice a horo..mi horo, pero es que yo… debería de odiarte, pero por mas que quiera no puedo, ya que tu eres el único, para mi, yo sin ti no puedo vivir, aunque en este momento, me encantaría que no existieras, quisiera matarte con mis propias manos, rayos…como es posible que odies y ames al mismo tiempo y a la misma persona, no lo entiendo, pero es justamente lo que siento por ti en este momento horo…pero tu sigues siendo el mismo inútil de siempre, el mismo inútil al que yo amo…ashiteru horo…solo espero que no me odies, por lo que te dije…necesito encontrarte ahora, por que si no me arrepentiré toda la vida- así salio corriendo, a toda velocidad para alcanzar al ainu, pero en medio de la corrida se detuvo y dio media vuelta-"no puedo, no puedo…por kami…por que, no lo entiendo, no me quiero rebajar tanto, no puedo dejar mi orgullo, no puedo, me es tan difícil decir lo que siento, es una prueba tan grande, pero si no lo hago, voy a perder a mi pelí-azul, y jamás me lo perdonare, pero mi orgullo no me deja, que haré, … pero pensándolo mejor no creo que le convenga estar con alguien como yo, después de todo soy una mala persona, soy de lo peor que existe…y tu eres una de las personas mas puras que conozco, eres mi luz en la oscuridad, el sol de mi amanecer, simplemente eres mi todo, y si te pierdo, no quiero vivir…pero…al demonio con mi orgullo, iré por ti y te convenceré de estar aquí conmigo y para siempre"- así que dio media vuelta y…se encontró con unos ojos azules-casi negros- horo…

A perdón len, es solo que se me olvido decirte algo- dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos- este adiós es para siempre, ya no volveré otra vez, con yoh, así que solo quería decirte esto len…espero que tu vida sea de lo mejor y lo que escribí es la verdad len, solo es lo que me dicta mi corazón y aunque tu no lo veas, como yo lo veo, solo te pido que no me digas nada y dejes molo así OK…bueno hasta nunca- dijo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, y el chino no supo que hacer, estaba tratando de procesar la información dada, pero cuando por fin proceso la información, corrió y alcanzo al ainu, pero justo cuando lo iba a tocar del hombro, una luz los rodeo, " que es esto", pensó len, pero justo después de esto, simplemente desaparecieron, de aquel lugar…

Cuando el chino abrió sus ojos, no podía entender lo que veía, lo único que sabia, es que aquel lugar no era precisamente fumbari no uta…

To be continue xDDD

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, nOn! Espero y les haya gustado la historia, o lo que va hacer la historia de esta historia, por que ya saben esto es una historia, que trata sobre una historia, en la cual la historia, será una historia, muy histórica xDD

Espero y les agrade la idea de este crossover, es la primera vez que hago uno, espero, que les haya gustado y si no, me tiran tomates xDD, o lo que quieran…porfis…reviews! Se los agradeceria mucho .

Este fic lo dedico a unas amiguis que tengo por el msn -!

Para orochi-chan te kiero un buen amiga

Para axiel a ti también, aunque todavía no soy tu amiga al 100, pero va para ti tambien

Y para ti, aunke no la menos importante zalhiac ( la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien como se escirbe xDD) pero sabes que es para ti, esto va por que me dedicaste un fic

- y este va para ti nOn! Espero y te haya gustado, por que si no UU…

Bueno esto es todo amigos xDD …reviews…aunque sea uno TT


	2. primera impresion 1 part

Bueno akii estoy con al continuación del fic nOn, lo se me tarde mucho, pero asi es la vida xDD…lo ke importa es ke aki ta el capo k o. 

Ahora el fic nOn!

Torpe silencio

2.-capitulo…

_Cuando el chino abrió sus ojos, no podía entender lo que veía, lo único que sabia, es que aquel lugar no era precisamente fumbari no uta…_

en donde se supone que estamos?-dijo el neko levantándose del suelo- pero si esto es un bosque…pero, como demonios llegamos aquí no lo entiendo, que fue esa extraña luz…apareció justo cuando….-se quedo pensando y cuando reacciono lo único que pudo decir es…- y horo?...donde esta ese inútil?...horo donde estas?..horo! …demonios!- grito con todas sus fuerzas….

Mientras que en otro lugar….

Un rubio de hermosos ojos azules iba corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies, su vista no era muy buena ya que tenia miles de lagrimas en aquellos ojos color cielo, en medio de ese bosque, que conocía también, de pronto se le atravesó una roca y callo al suelo de rodillas, pero justo cuando, iba a depositas sus manos en el frió suelo para recargarse, se encontró, con un hermoso rostro, era muy fino pero a la vez muy varonil, su piel era muy blanca y su cabello extrañamente tenia un color azul cielo, parecido al color de sus propios ojos, para el, le resulto muy hermoso, se quedo buen rato viendo aquel bello rostro, que no se dio cuenta de algo, que aquella persona, estaba inconciente, después callo en cuenta de eso y se levanto como alma que lleva el demonio y solo atino a decir

-que la habrá pasado…-dijo mientras lo acomodaba de una mejor forma, pero cuando lo cargo y accidentalmente el tobillo del desconocido, se golpeo con un tronco cercana, este, gimió del dolor y despertó- gomen nasia- atino a decir solo eso nuestro rubio, y después a mirar al desconocido

Observo todo, sus ojos azules-casi negros, se abrían con lentitud y este solo atino a sonrojarse y observar como el extraño se acomodaba mejor y trataba de sentarse, pero fallo ya que su tobillo estaba lastimado y solo hizo una cara de dolor

No te muevas tanto, estas lastimado- escucho que le dijo una voz, trato de enfocar mejor su mirada y lo que encontró le encanto, eran los mas hermosos ojos que nunca había visto, claro a parte de los de su neko, eran de un color azul cielo y brillaban con mucha fuerza, pero noto algo, esos ojos no solo brillaban por su luz propia si no por que unas lagrimas habían pasado por ahí y solo dijo

Por que estas llorando….no creo que sea conveniente, ya que tus ojos son tan hermosos que no vale la pena en usarlos para algo tan desagradable, no llores- le dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba las mejillas del pequeño kitsune y aprovecho para quitar las pocas lagrimas que aun salían de esos estanques…-shhh tranquilo estoy aquí…-y sonríe de una manera muy tierna

Y naruto solo atino a bajar la mirada y a sonrojarse a mil, ese chico era muy tierno y amable y cariñoso y…ahhh era tan hermoso, sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido, pero después latió mas rápido, cuando sintió que al chico lo tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a verle…

No lo podía creer eran tan hermosos sus ojos, eran tan profundos, era de verdad muy bello el chico, estiro su mano y lo tomo del mentón y lo obligo a que lo mirase, wow…era tan adorable, tenia el pelo dorado como los rayos del sol, sus ojos como había dicho antes, eran simplemente hermosísimos, en sus mejillas tenia unas extrañas marcas, pero esto hacia que se mirara tan bonito y tierno casi paresia un zorrito y su mirada era como la de un ángel, era eso si, un ángel, un bello ángel…

-disculpa, pero como te llamas-pregunto el kitsune

-horokeu usui, pero me puedes decir horo- dijo con una sonrisa- y tu como te llamas?

-uzumaky naruto y soy un ninja- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, entre los dos se formo una atmósfera muy pacifica, entonces horo se dio cuenta, que llevaban ya rato mirándose y se sonrojo y voltio la cara "pero que estoy haciendo, esto esta mal, pero es muy lindo, nunca había visto a alguien así, párese un ángel, pero me pregunto donde estoy, y además….donde esta ren!"

-emm, bueno naruto, exactamente que es un ninja y donde estoy, por que este lugar no se párese en nada de donde provengo…- dijo el peliazul

- este lugar se llama konoha….- le respondió el rubio

-konoha y exactamente, donde es.?..

-mmm, pues queda cerca de la villa del desierto-dijo con simpleza

-que pero donde queda exactamente- se empezó a preocupar- y donde esta fumbari, sabes donde se encuentra?

-fumbari…emmm..no conozco ningún lugar llamado así….-dijo con pena el kitsune

-qqquue, eso quiere decir, que no estoy en mi mundo, me perdí, o demonios y donde esta ren, rayos que le sucedería a ese chinito, necesito encontrarlo ya!- dijo con firmeza, pero se olvido de un pequeño detalle…- auchh, mi tobillo me duele T.T

-si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, no tengo mas que hacer- dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas- y además no puedes moverte, así que te ayudare y no aceptare un no por respuesta- dijo decidido el ojos-azul-cielo

-esta bien además si me hace falta la ayuda jeje- dijo tontamente, después se dejo que el pequeño le ayudara a ponerse en pie y así recargarse en el rubio

Ya llevaban un buen caminando, pero el silencio no se había roto desde que empezaron a caminar, ya ninguno de los dos podía aguantar mas ese silencio, y el primero en hablar fue…

disculpa naruto, pero porque estabas llorando, si no es mucha molestia- dijo apenado bajando la mirada , pero del rabillo miraba al rubio y vio que este bajo la mirada y sus ojos se pagaron…- lo siento no quería, discúlpame eso me pasa siempre por metiche, no quería hacerte recordar, lo lamento en ser…

esta bien no importa, la verdad me encantaría decírselo a alguien- dijo con la mirada perdido y de sus ojos se desprendían pequeñas gotitas

por mi esta bien, dímelo- dijo con una sonrisa muy kawai

gracias- y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- todo paso en la mañana….

Y así estuvieron un largo rato platicando, el rubio le decía lo que paso y lo que sintió en ese momento y el peliazul solo escuchaba con atención, por dentro el ojos-azules oscuros, sentía una rabia muy grande, como era posible que el pequeño kitsune soportara tanto, como era posible tanto sufrimiento, no lo entendía, pero de alguna manera, sentía que el pasaba por lo mismo, sentía ese dolor, casi como si fuera propio, y se dio cuenta que los dos eran muy parecidos, los dos sufrían por un amor, que al parecer no era correspondido, y observo el rostro triste de naruto y hizo una promesa, iba a ayudar al kitsune en su problema, aria pagar al que le hizo eso al ángel, lo aria pagar…y muy caro….

En otro lugar un moreno iba a toda velocidad, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor con cuidado, estaba buscando al pequeño kitsune, tenia que hablar con el, tenia que disculparse, tenia que decirle que lo que le hizo, no quería hacerlo era solo….era solo….kyaa…maldita sea, no podía ni siquiera pensar en disculparse su orgullo no s e lo permitía, demonios por que, por que era si, no entendía, no entendía, todo era tan extraño, estos sentimientos eran nuevos para el, nunca los había sentido por nadie, pero una cosa sabia, no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, por fin comprendió, lo que era el kitsune para el, así que no podía perderlo, aria un esfuerzo para recuperarlo, y si que lo aria….

De pronto se quedo en seco, su mente no podía aceptar lo que veían sus ojos, no podía creerlo…naruto…SU naruto, estaba abrazado de otro chico y no era el…..

Y solo dijo…

-naruto!

Ren estaba desesperado, no encontraba a horo, estaba muy preocupado, tenia que encontrarlo, para hablar con el y pedir una explicación, de esa pequeña frase que decía en el regalo, tenia que saber, que significaba, así que salio en búsqueda del peliazul…

Pero cuando lo encontró no daba crédito, el puercoespín, estaba abrasando a otro chico y no era el, su coraje se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y solo atino a…

-horo!

Continued…

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo cap…pensé que nunca lo terminaría uouU! Si lose TT aunke esta corto…pero ya ke T.T

Es que casi no tengo tiempo y como ayer Salí de vaca pues aquí toy actualizando este fic nOn, espero y les allá gustado!

Y ahora a contestar los reviews! Yeah!

Primero a…

Chy-san: o! no puedo creerlo es un placer para mi recibir un review tuyo, en serio espero que te allá gustado este cap, lo deje muy corto, pero el otro será mas largo te lo prometo y eso ke te dio penita…primero pensé TTT…tan mal me salio snif snif TTT…pero luego pensé a lo mejor dijo eso por lo que sasuke le hizo a naruto…o eso quiero creer, pero como sea, que bueno que te gusto! nOn!...a por cierto amo tus fics!

H-Hinata-Sama!!! También adoro tus fics!...que bueno que te pareció lindo, espero ke este capi también te guste! Y si ese sasuke se paso..pero es ke así debe de ser…pero…emmm…mejor no te digo y después me mandas otro review y en el sig cap veras lo que le continua a esta historia nOn!

Ayus: 0! También tu ! Amo tus fics xDDDD…si lo se muy repetitivo pero es verdad !... que bueno que te gusto, le puse mucho empeño! Espero y este capi también te convexa y me mandes un review….y mi lindo moreno sasuke xDD , pues si se paso, pero créeme algún día, algún día se la darán y sufrirá bwuajajaja xDDD….ojala y te allá gustado…nos vemos chao! nOn!

Kennich: ke ondas nOn!...espero y te allá gustado, este cap también y si lo se uou, los párrafos son largos pero intento y intento y no me salen mas cortos TTT….si lo se soy miserable…pero ya ke xDD… y si créeme, va a tener ke hacer muchas cosas igual ke nuestro tigrecito jejeje, y en lo ke influyan estos dos personajes….para saberlo sigue leyéndome nOn!

Arigato! Por los review! nOn! Me hacen ilucion TT

Y si kieren saber lo que sigue despues de este cap….dejen review! Y así sabrán….porfis review! Solo titnen ke dar donde dice GO! xDDDD

Y bueno eso es todo nos vemos despues…..JA NE nOn!


End file.
